darkembracefandomcom-20200213-history
Drake Rouge
Drake was originally an invisible friend to Ron, until Ron's powers kicked and and was brought to life. Drake was brought to life when Ron was about three years old, making them the exact same age, much like twins. Drake was considered a quiet child who always found himself in trouble and loved a good laugh. As a teenager and young adult, Drake was more active in the supernatural world than Ron was and at times even accepted his royal status. Tony didn't like the name Drake and attempted to make his name sound more formal by changing it to Dakulas (pronounced: Drake-you-less) Arthur Rouge. Drake refuses to be called Drakulas. In his dark times, Drake even changed his name to Evil Ron (ER for short) in an attempt to get under Ron's skin, considering Drake is technically another version of Ron. Early Life Drake was brought to life at the age of three and lived in La Push with Ron. The two boys never spent much time apart, scared their father would return and capture the other. He liked to hang out with Klaudia and had a bit of a crush on her, until he and Ron left at the age of five. Teen Years While Tony tried to capture the boys and forced them to practice torture and dark magic on each other, Drake almost liked it. He hated that he was hurting his brother and begged Tony to stop but he liked knowing how much power he had. Drake liked that he had servants and people to do things for him. Unlike Ron, Drake took full advantage of the luxury which is probably why he likes to be so independent now. Many times Drake and Ron escaped Tony and although Drake's mind would tell him they were right to leave, he always thought about going back. While on the run, the two hunters met a young woman camping. The boys were in their mid-teens at the time and the woman was slightly older. They had nothing and asked if they could stay with her. The woman agreed and told them her name was Holly. Ron was quite the ladies man and player at the time, a bad boy. Drake was more of a hopeless romantic who was often reading or studying his skills. Both boys wanted Holly for themselves, knowing full well the other did too. She decided to date Drake, who later found out she was sleeping with Ron behind his back. Brokenhearted, Drake returned to their father. Drake returned to Tony and continued to train with him. Tony told Drake that one day he would have the throne and Drake even considered killing him for it. Drake waited for the throne, wondering if he would ever get it. For his twenty-second birthday however, Tony passed the throne to him. Tony thought he was ready and deserved to have some responsibility in his life. Legend said that the Original Demon's hair would turn black over time, the darker their souls turned. Drake's was near pitch black, after being a sunlit blonde. What is odd about the legend is that Ron's hair is naturally a dark brown/almost black. This would explain why Tony was so interested in him but begs the question of how his hair can be so dark without him being evil. The answer is in fact quite simple. Drake. When Drake was brought to life, the dark side of Ron was placed inside of him. Ron's hair is just naturally dark and Drake's turns dark, according to legend. Dark Times Drake set out to torture and torment his brother for taking his love Holly from him and putting her at risk of being killed. While under the throne Drake changed the laws so that reapers were considered equal creatures once more, allowing Holly to come out of hiding. He wanted Ron to go through the pain he had been put through by targeting Ron's family but mostly his wife, Jen. He planned to take her from him and make her his wife, imprisoning her within the castle. The battle turned to a full out war between Drake and his royal allies and Ron's family. The war lasted from January 13th until February 6th of 2011. Drake untimely lost the war after his right hand, Amber switched sides and exposed his weaknesses. Drake went into hiding for a while and fell in love with one of the women who were still standing strong by him, Ruby. He married Ruby and stayed married with her for half a year, until he found out she was only married to him for his power. Drake ordered a divorce and moved to the mortal world where he met with Rose. Heartbroken yet again, his blonde hair began to show. He begged Rose to give him a chance, having grown fond of her when she was on his side before she switched (just after Amber). To prove he meant no harm, Drake passed the throne to his oldest son, Daray. Healing Process